A Day without You
by Anne Holly
Summary: Lonely, young Sirius Black was always alone; that was until an mysterious girl enters his life. (More coming!)
1. I saw you

I saw you  
  
Sirius Black sat in the back of the new car that his parents bought for him; they didn't exactly buy it for him, but for his driver to drive him around the place. But tonight was a different day; Sirius was going to a dinner party by himself. He never liked them much, but he was forced to go because his parents were friends with almost everyone in the Ministry of Magic, unfortunately his parents were sick and couldn't go with him. " Do you want me to drive faster or slower mister?" Eric the driver asked. " Drive slower." Sirius told him, he was hoping that the driver would drive slow enough to miss the whole dinner partly. The driving slowed down, Sirius looked out the window, he saw the neat trees past by like a blur. How he wishes he were out there outside playing on the sidewalk around the trees, like the other kids, he was only ten years old. Then suddenly it started to rain, the raindrops spattered the window, the raindrops reminded him of the simply life styles he use to have. Sirius felt hot tears running down his face. He remember the times when his father and him would go out and ride their bicycles in the rain, and when they came home, mother would get all fussy about them catching a flu. Sirius had missed these old times, but he couldn't do anything to get them back. Sirius continued to look out the window, he saw a big blur of blue and black. " Will you drive slower." Sirius called to his driver. " Okay!" Eric answered cheerfully. Sirius wined down the window and stuck his head out, he could see it, and he could see the blur! A little girl wearing a blue and white checked dress was riding a black coloured bicycle. The little girl had light brown hair past her shoulders; she was wearing a straw hat with flowers on it. The girl looked at Sirius, her eyes were very mysterious, but he couldn't make out what color they were. They kept the eye contact until the car past her, which made Sirius feel very lonely. 


	2. Was that you?

Was that you  
  
Sirius Black was in the car again; this time' journey was much more pleasant. Sirius Black was going to school; it took a long time to persuade his parents to let him go to Hogwart School instead of Beaux School. You see Mr and Mrs Black both went to Beaux School and they would very much like to have their only son go to the school they have been too. Sirius Black had heard from his best friend James Potter that he was going to Hogwart. He of course will want to be with his best friend. Sirius pushed this out of his mind a focused his mind to imagine how wonderful this year would be. He looked out the window, hoping to see if that girl riding the bicycle was their, he knew it would be impossible to see her again, but he still had this feeling that he would one day. " Were here!" Eric said as he got off the car to get Sirius's trunk. Sirius climbed out of the car and took over the trunk that was already on a trolley. He waved goodbye to Eric and started into the station. His parents didn't have time to go and see him on the train, but he was grateful because his parents would make a tragic scene. Sirius met up with James Potter when he was just in between the platform nine and ten. They walked through the barrier together, of course Sirius was remind a hundreds times how to go to platform nine and three quarters. When they got to the other side, it was very crowded with people. Sirius had never saw so many people in black rodes. He walked over with James to an empty compartment and got seated. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew then joined them. As the four of them talked excitedly about Quidditich, it started to rain. Sirius looked out at the almost empty platform, then he saw her. The girl with light brown hair down to her shoulders was pushing her trolley to the front of the train. Her beautiful purple eyes were searching around, before long, she went into the third compartment counting down from the front. Was that her thought Sirius. Sirius was excited, but he didn't know whether he was suppose to go up to the third compartment to talk to her, but it seemed weird, they have only meet once and he wasn't even sure if she remembered him or if it was her. As he turned from the window to his friends he signed wondered if the ride would ever end. 


	3. Can I see you?

Can I see you?  
  
Two months blew by and the weather started to turn bad, snow was all there is to be seen outside the windows. It was actually quite pretty to Sirius, but he didn't have time for snow watching. He was much more interested in finding the girl, but after that day on the platform, she was never seen again. He asked people around him, but still, no one seamed to have seen this girl. Sirius thought that it must have been an illusion, but it seems too real. " You alright?" James asked. " Yeah, I think so!" Sirius said as he got up to follow James to the trophy room. They were both due at detentions because they had played a harmless trick on a Slytherin named Snape. " You two will be polishing the special awards with this kind of polish!" Mr Filch shouted as he pointed at acid green looking cream in his hands. Sirius started on the right side of the special awards, and James did the left. The Snow started to fall lightly outside, Sirius edged his way to the window and looked at the frozen lake and at the snow covered evergreen trees. His black eyes moved around the Hogwart grounds, he then looked into the forbidden forest, he saw her. The light brown hair girl was walking slowly out of the forest and around the lake and then made her way up the castle. Sirius had half the mind to run down to the Great hall to meet her, but he knew that if he left, Mr Filch would go wild. At the end of Sirius and James's detention they walked back to their common room. Sirius knew it was too late to go outside to see her.  
  
  
  
Go to you  
  
Again the girl had disappeared into thin air, Sirius was so sure that he saw her. He searched for her again and again, his friend Remus told him to give up. "I can't possibly give up!" Sirius told Remus. " But.you searched everywhere!" Remus exclaimed. He was right, but Sirius didn't want to amid it. " Come on, let's go to flying class!" Remus said. Sirius followed Remus to flying lessons. He knew how to fly already, at home; he owned a Star sweeper 500. He flew around the ten-arc garden, which was the only reason he stayed near the mansion. " Hold your right hand over the broom and say up!" Professor Saturn said to the class. Sirius said up to his broomstick and it came up quickly, then the class started to fly around in the air. Then something, wet hit Sirius's head, he looked up and realised that it had started to rain. Sirius looked around to see where the class had gone. As he searched around, he saw her. The girl with light brown hair was riding a broomstick; her black Hogwart rode was flying out behind her. Sirius wonders where she was going, just as Sirius was going to fly after her that's when the girl landed in front of Professor Saturn. Sirius landed he ran past Remus and James and went closer to see the girl, he could hear what they were saying. " Sorry, Professor." The girl said in the sweetest voice. " That's alright, what is you name." Professor said as she held up a clipboard, ready to write down her name. " My name is Holly." The girl said. " What is your last name my dear?" The professor asked " Its Holly, Holly Holly." The girl said. " Why don't you join the class then Miss Holly." Professor Saturn said. Sirius tried to edge his way to her, but was stopped by Peter. Sirius was angry, he wanted to see her, but he couldn't just ignore Peter, so the whole flying lesson was a total disaster. Sirius kept flying when he wasn't suppose to, the Professor had to give him a detention before he had realised what he was doing. After flying lessons, Anne had disappeared again. Sirius kicked himself mentally for not going to introduce himself. " Why didn't I just go to you!" Sirius said to himself. 


	4. Go to you

Go to you  
  
Again the girl had disappeared into thin air, Sirius was so sure that he saw her. He searched for her again and again, his friend Remus told him to give up. "I can't possibly give up!" Sirius told Remus. " But.you searched everywhere!" Remus exclaimed. He was right, but Sirius didn't want to amid it. " Come on, let's go to flying class!" Remus said. Sirius followed Remus to flying lessons. He knew how to fly already, at home; he owned a Star sweeper 500. He flew around the ten-arc garden, which was the only reason he stayed near the mansion. " Hold your right hand over the broom and say up!" Professor Saturn said to the class. Sirius said up to his broomstick and it came up quickly, then the class started to fly around in the air. Then something, wet hit Sirius's head, he looked up and realised that it had started to rain. Sirius looked around to see where the class had gone. As he searched around, he saw her. The girl with light brown hair was riding a broomstick; her black Hogwart rode was flying out behind her. Sirius wonders where she was going, just as Sirius was going to fly after her that's when the girl landed in front of Professor Saturn. Sirius landed he ran past Remus and James and went closer to see the girl, he could hear what they were saying. " Sorry, Professor." The girl said in the sweetest voice. " That's alright, what is you name." Professor said as she held up a clipboard, ready to write down her name. " My name is Holly." The girl said. " What is your last name my dear?" The professor asked " Its Holly, Holly Holly." The girl said. " Why don't you join the class then Miss Holly." Professor Saturn said. Sirius tried to edge his way to her, but was stopped by Peter. Sirius was angry, he wanted to see her, but he couldn't just ignore Peter, so the whole flying lesson was a total disaster. Sirius kept flying when he wasn't suppose to, the Professor had to give him a detention before he had realised what he was doing. After flying lessons, Anne had disappeared again. Sirius kicked himself mentally for not going to introduce himself. " Why didn't I just go to you!" Sirius said to himself. 


	5. What is wrong with you?

What is wrong with you?  
  
  
  
The wind blew golden leaves around the Hogwart's ground. The lovely girl who rode her bicycle in the rain had disappeared, but even after a whole year, Sirius had never forgotten her. He had a feeling that she would come back to him, but nothing did. Memories were priceless and even to Sirius they had meant something. " Hey, come on, we have Quidditich tryouts!" James called. " I'm coming!" Sirius shouted to James. Sirius had been waiting for this chance for a long time, he had always wanted to play on the Quidditich team, but the last years Quidditich team was full. He of course wanted to a chaser or a bludger. " Okay everyone come close together, this years Quidditich team is to need two new chasers, a new seeker, and a new bludger." Professor Saturn told the group of gryffindor. "Trying out for bludger, come over here!" The professor said. Sirius walked up to Professor Saturn, two more people came to her. " Now, we will play a game of seven players on a team." " I will chose the best ones of the group!" The professor said. The game was on, around fourteen broomsticks were up in the air at once, and professor Saturn was walking below the Quidditich match, holding a clipboard and marking names down. Sirius looked around for the bludger and was trying to aim them at the other team, but all he could do was swing his bat in all of the directions and narrowly missing people's eyes. Then his chance came, a bludger was aimed at his direction, and he was going to hit it. Bang, the bludger was hit far away, Sirius had aimed it at a girl on the other team. The bludger hit her right arm, she clutched her arm which seem to be badly hurt. Sirius flew to the girl to see if she was okay. When he got in front of her, he could see that she was in pain. The girl had bluish grey eyes, with light brown hair up to her waist. Sirius said sorry, instead of accepting the apology, the girl grabbed a bludger bat and threw it at Sirius. The bat caught him in the stomach, Sirius clung on to his broomstick as he rubbed his stomach. Sirius was angry, who does this girl think she is. She threw a bat at him for no reason and even if she didn't appreciate been hit by a bludger, she had to, it was the part of the game. Professor Saturn called them down to the ground. She had made her finally cuts. The new seeker will be James, the new bludger will be William, and the two new chasers will be Sirius and Anne. The girl that threw the bat at Sirius smiled and hugged her friend who happens to be Lily Evan. Sirius was surprised that he had been made a chaser. He didn't even tryout for it, but the fact that the second new chaser will be that girl who hit him with a bat, that was horrible. " Congratulations!" James said, " You and Anne made it on the team!" " I just hope that Anne doesn't hit my head with the Quaffle if I accidentally fly pass her!" Sirius said. " Oh, come on!" James told him. " She is a great chaser, and you will make the best team.!" " She's really lovely!" " That's what Lily said." " Like we will!" Sirius said. " I though a person with the name Anne will be sweet and beautiful, that girl doesn't match the name!" James sighed and cuffed Sirius on the shoulder and led him off the grounds into the Castle. "What's wrong with her?" Sirius said to himself. " Your so strange." 


	6. What did I do to you

What did I do to you?  
  
The temperature has risen the last few days of the month at Hogwart. Sirius had enjoyed his year, Griffindor had won the Quidditich cup for the second year since Sirius had joined the team. James and Sirius walked around in the middle of the night, they wanted to have a quick look at the lake, because they were planning another prank which involves the lake. Both of them had grown to be quite handsome, both of them seem quite popular. Sirius never cared about any other girl, but the girl who rode her bicycle in the rain, even though he was always swarmed with girls. Sirius and Anne are still not very fond of each other, but they had matured alittle. At one point, Sirius thought Anne was okay, but I wasn't until she left around September of last year and this year and coming back when it was around March. She missed two matches in totally, this made Sirius think that she didn't really care about Quidditich. "It's getting late!" James said, "We should go back." "Sure!" Sirius said. They walked up the stairs and to the portrait of the Fat Friar. She was gone. "Now what do we do?" Sirius asked " I'm not sure!" James replied. " Do you think we should stay here?" " No, Flich will get us for sure!" " But. we have no where else to go!" " I know, one of us will go and find the Fat Friar and one of us will stay behind and wait, just incase she comes back!" " Okay, I'll go and find her then!" " You wait here!" " Okay!" James walked off and disappeared into the dark halls. Sirius was worried about James, but there was no choice. After a little while he heard foot steps, they got closer and closer. Sirius was preparing to tell the teacher if it was one. " What are you doing here?" A sweet voice said Sirius turned around to see a girl with light brown hair, bluish gray eyes which were wet. " Nothing that you need to know about Anne!" Sirius said " You don't have to be so mean!" Anne exclaimed. " I'll tell you if you want to know!" " I am lock out of the stupid Command room and I am stuck here and is waiting to rot!" Sirius roared " Okay, okay!" " What are you doing then?" " I went to see Professor Green!" " Why would you go and see him at a time like this?" " He asked me to go and see him!" Anne said " What did he tell you?" Sirius said ironically. " Well.he said something!" Anne whispered " What then?" Sirius asked curiosity. " You promise not to tell?" " Of course!" " It's kind of lame!" " Of course, its Professor Green!" " He told me that I was well. a very talented student and he like likes me!" Sirius burst into laughter! " It's not funny!" Anne said " Well, it is too me!" Sirius choked " He meant it, and I got freaked out!" Anne shirked " Why don't you hit him with a bluger bat!" Sirius said sarcastically. " I hit him with a chalk brush!" Anne said uncomfortably " You always hit people with things!" Sirius said, " Can't you keep things to your self!" " He tried to attack me!" Anne choked. Sirius looked up at her. He could see her eyes starting to get wet again. This made him feel uncomfortable, he couldn't believe that a teacher would do something like that to a little innocent girl even if she did hit a bluger bat at him. Sirius felt sorry for Anne, this was too much for her. This was Sirius's first time seeing Anne cry and he wasn't prepared for it. Sirius stood up. " Anne, I am sorry!" Anne turned away, and looked down the hall. " I am sorry, I didn't relies it!" Sirius said sorely " It's not your fault." Anne whispered " Is there anything I could do for you?" Sirius asked " No!" " I don't need you to feel sorry for me!" Anne shouted and she ran down the hall and disappeared. " What did I do to you?" Sirius thought! Sirius sat back down, thinking about what a miserable night he had. 


	7. You needed help, didn't you

You needed help, didn't you?  
  
The summer blazed by, the winter drifted slowly and spring reappeared. The fourth year of Sirius's life at Hogwart had been the time of his life. His parents are starting to lose interest in him during his trip home in the winter. They didn't pay as much attention to his, which was a good thing to Sirius. He was getting really sick of his mother hugging him when he came home for the summer holidays last year. The second Quidditich game was set for today. Anne was back from her long disappearance during the winter. " Come on, we better get going, it raining again!" James told Sirius. " Yeah!" Sirius replied. Sirius seized the quaffel, and threw it to Anne, she weaved around James and Tom, and scored. Then, Anne knocked the quaffel out of the other chaser's hand and threw it at Sirius, then Sirius caught it and scored. Gryffindor was leading by 50 points. The other team huddled together, Sirius felt that they were going to do something bad, but he wasn't sure. When the game started again, the other team lined themselves up against their holes. Anne couldn't scored, she kept flying around to find a gap, that was when the bluger from the other hit a buger at Anne very hard on the side of her stomach. Anne fell from 30 feet. She landed with a splash. She splashed into a puddle of mud. Mud was speckled on her pale face, and was soaked into her light brown hair. She must have fainted because she didn't move. In Sirius's mind everything turned on, he was so confused. He kept asking himself what to do, but before he knew it he had landed beside her. He shook her, but no response. Now the whole Gryffindor team was beside her. Sirius picked her up and held her tightly in his arms, he walked to in the castle and into hospital wing. The Gryffindor team followed, Lily was crying and James had her arms around her to comfort her. Professor Saturn was so angry, she took away one hundred points from the other team, for been such cheaters. Everyone was worried about Anne, even Sirius. Something made him want to help her when she had fainted. He didn't know why, but that feeling had controlled him. He knew he had this feeling before, but he couldn't seem to remember when. Sirius stayed at hospital wing, beside Anne's bedside. It got darker and darker outside, he was getting sleepy, but Anne waked him with a start. She looked around, and then their eyes meet, Sirius looked into her eyes, he could see that her eyes were more gray then blue. Anne looked away and blushed. " How come you're here?" Anne asked weakly. " Waiting for you to wake up!" Sirius replied. Anne looked although she was enlightened. " You don't have to, you know!" Anne said shyly. " I had too!" Sirius slipped out and quickly added, " You are my partner anyway!" " Oh!" Anne said, " How did the match turn out?" " The match ended, Professor Saturn gave Gryffindor an extra one hundred and fifty point." They continued to talk for a long time, until. " Why did you help me?" Anne asked. " You needed help, didn't you?" Sirius said, " You wouldn't let me help you last time, so I guess I want to help you out this time!" " I appreciate it!" Anne said. Sirius didn't quite know what time they talked to, but it wasn't long before the both of them fell asleep. Sirius dreamed about the girl riding her bicycle. 


	8. I told you

I told you  
  
The summer was here; the heat of the sun radiated into the Hogwarts grounds. Then one day in the summer it started to rain, it rained so hard that nearly everyone stayed indoors that was except Sirius. Sirius had been off to see Hagrid, he was about to go back inside, that was when he realized that it was raining. He ignored the rain and continued to walk. He got to about the lake that was when he saw Anne. Anne was sitting cross- legged on a big flat rock, looking at the ripples in the water as the rain dropped into it. Sirius went over to her, he sat down next to her. " Why are you here?" Sirius asked " I am here to see the lake!" Anne answered. " You like to do strange things, don't you?" " I like to see beautiful things!" " And you think that the rain is beautiful?" " Yep, it's the most beautiful thing in this whole entire world, but snow is even better." "Okay!" Sirius said as he backed off alittle. " Are you going to go back inside, it's kind of wet." " Maybe, but I want to stay alittle longer." " Okay then!" Sirius said cheerfully. " How come you seem to be cheerful everyday, don't you ever have things you don't understand?" " I do." " You don't have to worry about your relationship because you're the most popular guy in school." " Actually, that's a worry." Sirius admitted, " Those girls think that I am everything!" " They get so annoying!" " Don't you like any of them?" Anne asked. " No, I have the girl of my dreams!" Sirius answered. " Who is it?" Anne asked curiously " You don't know her!" Sirius said " Well, then tell me what she looks like!" " She has light brown hair, and.I think.purple eyes and she is beautiful." Sirius confessed, "She does the things that I use to do." " She reminded me of myself, the good times that I use to have!" " But I only saw her a couple of times, she disappeared a couple of years ago, I didn't even have a chance to say anything to her, but I know that her name is Holly." Sirius looked at Anne, she was looking into the river, she was thinking deeply and she was frowning. " She must be very. I hope you will find her soon, or the other way around." Anne sighed. Anne stood up and looked a Sirius. Sirius looked at her, he had told her the deep down secret. He didn't even understand why he told her. " I am going back." Anne sighed again. Anne walked up the path, her hair blew in the wind. Sirius realized that her had been very wrong, the name Anne suited her beautifully. She was made for the name. 


	9. Why you?

Why you?  
  
The exams were finish, Sirius and his friends were strolling around the castle. Sirius had been the star of the last quditich game, he had scored ten times, everyone was very proud. " I am really worried about my exam, James." Lily said. " You'll do just great Lils." James comforted. Sirius was worried about the exam results too, if he did poorly his parent will transfer him out of this school and into another school. " You guys want to go back?" Sirius asked. " Sure." Peter answered. It started to rain, the gang ran under a big tree to keep dry. " I am going!" James said as he and Lily ran back to the castle. Peter and the others followed, just as Sirius was about to run back to the castle; he remembered. He was wondering if Anne would be by the river. Sirius made his way there; indeed, Anne was crossed legged siting on the flat rock. " What are you doing stranger?" Sirius asked as Anne jumped up extremely firghtened. " I am looking at the lake." Anne replied, " How come you're here?" " I wanted to check if you're here to see the rain." Sirius said. " You still remember?" Anne asked as she sat down. " Yep, it's a special location, most girls would prefer the high towers." " I like those too, but I like it here the most cause no one will bother me here!" " So am I bothering you?" " I wouldn't say so!" " Most people go to a certain place when they feel sad!" " Are you unhappy?" " I've been unhappy all of my life." Anne replied with no expression on her face. " Anne, do you worry about anything?" Sirius asked, " Do you ever have things that you are scared to think about or admit?" " I do." Anne said, " I want to say it, but if I do then everything will mess up, everything will be changed and everything will be different." " Why?" " It's not that simply." " It's hard because I have things like that too." Anne moved to the right corner. " Sit down." " Okay." Sirius sat down next to her. She seems to be a wonderful person to talk to, she understands and she feels the same as him. It makes him want to continue to talk on and tell her his sufferings. " I want to escape from everything, but I can't because I know that I will have to face it one day, and even if I hide, I can't make it go away." Anne said. " But for now, I'll wait until I am ready." Sirius looked at her, she was cheerless, "Why you?" Sirius thought. 


	10. Snowing for you

Snowing for you  
  
The exam scores were posted at the back of the classroom. Sirius was surprised at how well he had done. Even Lily stopped twirling her pencil because she was satisfied with her marks. Everyone in Griffindor partied and celebrated. Everyone made his or her way to bed when it was one in the morning. Sirius, however, was looking out the window of his room. It was beautiful out side, except that it was raining. Sirius was starting to like to look at the rain, it was because Anne had made it very fantastic. The rain dropped and hit the leaves below. Then the raindrops slowly slid off the leaf and spattered into the puddle. " I wish that it would snow, Anne would be so happy." Sirius thought. Suddenly, the rain turned into snow. The snowflakes drifted down. Sirius thought that it must have been an illusion, but it wasn't. Sirius jumped out of bed attempting to go to tell Anne about it, but he released that he wasn't allowed in the girl's rooms. However, Sirius didn't care, he walked down the stairs and walked up the girl's stairs. He went to the Anne's room. He slowly opened the door and looked in. It was pitch black, but he continued to go on, he took out his wand and it lighted. He looked over the beds. Tracey and Jenny were in one bunk and on the other side there was Lily and an empty bed. Sirius knew that Anne must be in the common room and she was. She was sleeping on one of the sofas' beside the fireplace. Sirius taped her lightly on the shoulders. She woke. " What?" Anne said sleepily. " Wake up, I need to show you something!" Sirius said excitedly. " What is it?" Anne asked. " You will see, but now, you will have to go and grab your cloak and mites." Sirius said. " But." " Do as I say." Anne went to the cloak hanger and grabbed her stuff and walked out of the common room with Sirius. They got to the great hall. " Close your eyes!" Sirius said. " But. why?" Anne asked " You'll see." Anne closed her eyes and Sirius took her hand and the both of the walked out. They stopped until the got to the lake. " I am freezing." Anne said. " I didn't know that summer could be as cold as winter!" " We're here, open your eyes." Sirius said. Anne opened them, a smile appeared when she saw the white flakes. She spun around and around looking at the sky, as the snowflakes landed on her cheeks. Then she stopped and faced Sirius. This was the first time Sirius had seen her as happy as she was now, not even when they won the quditich cup. Then Anne went over and hugged Sirius. Sirius slowly put his arms around her waist. Anne drew away after alittle. She was rosy red and was still smiling. " How did you know I like the snow." Anne asked. " I guessed, if you like rain then you must love snow too." Sirius said. " Thank you for bring me here!" " Your welcomed!" " Sirius, I think that you. understand me, these months, I've always though that we were alike in a way." " That's what I think too, you seem to be a good person to talk to." Sirius admitted. " Why did it snow?" Anne asked. " Because. it's snowing for you." Sirius told her. Both of them walked in the snow and laughed and talked about almost everything. Sirius knew that Anne was someone special and she will always be, forever and ever on. 


	11. Warming you

Warm you  
  
  
  
  
  
Days have past, it still snowed on and on. The Hogwarts Express couldn't run in the weather, so the train was postponed until next week. Everyone had fun at Hogwarts, they didn't have to go to lessons and most of them spent their time in the dormitories playing chess and eating. Anne and Sirius spent most of their time outside, playing in the snow.  
  
" I am freezing!" Anne chattered.  
  
" Of course, look at your cloak." Sirius said.  
  
" What's wrong with it?" Anne asked.  
  
" It's so thin!"  
  
" Well, I am never here during the winters, so I only have a thin cloke for march!"  
  
" Here, take off the cloak!" Sirius said.  
  
" Why?" Anne asked.  
  
" Just do as I say!"  
  
Anne took it off and handed it to Sirius.  
  
" I am freezing!" Anne said.  
  
" Here!" Sirius said as he handed Anne a thick tartan cloak.  
  
" Is it for me?" Anne asked.  
  
" Yep, it is pretty cold, and I think that you might want a better cloak."  
  
" Thank you." Anne smiled.  
  
" Your welcomed." Sirius told her.  
  
Sirius helped Anne on the cloak and sent back the old cloak to Anne's room.  
  
" Now your all warmed up, I can throw snowballs at you!" Sirius said evilly.  
  
" I bet I can make you say mercy before me!" Anne challenged.  
  
" Oh yeah!"  
  
" I bet you!"  
  
" How about this!" Sirius said, " If I win I you will have to. um. tell Snape that he is handsome!"  
  
" What kind of bet is that?" Anne asked, " How's this, if I win you will have to kiss Snape!"  
  
" Deal!"  
  
" Deal!"  
  
Anne and Sirius stared to throw snowballs at each other, when the got too tried they threw snow instead. This was the happiest day of Sirius's life. He was so happy, he thought that he could do anything. Anne was indeed a very lovely, James had told him before, but he never thought so before, she was certainly exquisite. 


	12. Unwanted you

Unwanted you  
  
Sirius's trunk was loaded onto the Hogwarts express. The snow didn't stop, but the headmaster put a charm on the train, so it would melt the snow that was in its way. Sirius and his friends aboard the express, he wanted to talk to Anne before he got to the station, but he couldn't find her. In Sirius's head, he wanted to invite Anne over the summer holidays, but he was afraid. " What are thinking about?" James asked as the Hogwarts Express went pass little muggle towns. " It nothing!" Sirius told him, and then it hit him. " James, do you want to go and see Lily?"  
  
" That's a good idea!" James said. " Lets go then!" James led the way and Sirius followed. Sirius knew that his parents wouldn't mind if they had visitors but he wasn't sure if Anne would like to come. " Hello Lily!" James said as he opened the door to greet her. " Hello Potter." Lily replied turning alittle red. " Can I have a word with you?" James asked.  
  
" Okay." Lily replied looking very red and followed James out of the compartment. " Hey!" Anne said to Sirius. " What's up?" Sirius asked. " Nothing much." " Can I ask you something?" Sirius asked. " Yep!" " I was wondering if you were going to do anything over the summer?" " Um.I don't think so." " Would you like to go come over to my place over the summer?" Sirius said and quickly added, " You know.I live near lots of stuff and like I thought maybe we could have some fun and like." " I would love to go!" Anne said as she cut into Sirius. Sirius smiled, he was very happy. Then Sirius asked Anne a question that he had wanted to know for a long time. " Anne, how come you're never at Hogwarts during the winter?" " Well, you see, my mom doesn't really like me coming here, and my father had to sneak me here." "I had to stay over the winter holidays with my mom and during the spring, my dad would tell my mom that I will be visiting my grandma."  
  
"Your grandma must like you very much, cause she is helping you lie!" " I wouldn't say that, my grandma doesn't like me because I don't look her and she isn't helping me, she is helping my dad." " It was my dad that begged her in to helping me, my grandma had to tell me mom that she was training me to be like a lady." Sirius smile, Anne was always so unpredictable, always so strange in a funny way and so mysterious. Anne had lighten up Sirius life, she was the best. 


	13. Holiday with you

Holiday with you.  
  
Sirius and Anne had the best time of their life. During the holiday, they had become closer and closer. Life was wonderful, they had both found someone whom they can trust and talk to freely. Their time was mostly spent flying around the garden and playing Quidditich. Sirius didn't go to the dinner parties that his parents requested, instead, Anne and him would stay at home and take over the kitchen and cook what ever they liked. It turns out that Anne was good at baking, but not so good at frying and cooking. Anne had such a good time that she stayed all though the summer. They visited Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. Sirius surprised Anne by buying her a black kitten for her birthday. Anne loved nothing better; she kept smiling the whole time. Just before the end of the summer vacation, Anne decides to stay over during the winter at Hogwarts. Their time was so gay that nothing could spoil it, not even the occasional sunshine. 


End file.
